fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dragon Tale, Rozdział 4
To, co nas podzieliło '(jap. 私たちを隔てたもの, ''Watashitachi o hedateta mono, eng. This is what devided us) to czwarty rozdział serii Dragon Tale. ---- Kilka godzin później. Luke leżał w łożku i nie mógł zasnąć, chociaż było już dawno po północy. Myślał o tym, co powiedział Matsu dzień wcześniej. Pełny złości ściskał kołdrę z całej siły. Był zły za to, jak potraktował go Matsu i za to, jak to on potrakował Matsu. Ale wiedział, że ta wymiana słów powinna w niewielkim stopniu sprawić, że obaj zdecydują się na normalną rozmowę, by wyjaśnić sobie wszystkie zgrzyty z przeszłości. Mijała pierwsza, druga, trzecia, aż w końcu zdecydował się zamknąć oczy. ---- Matsu siedział na dachu siedziby gildii, co często mu się zdarzało. Mimo okropnej pogody kilka godzin wcześniej, granatowe, wchodzące wręcz w ciemną purpurę niebo bogate było w mieniące się srebrzystym blaskiem gwiazdy. Wiele z nich spadało, inne układały egzotyczne konstelacje. Sharp zauważył także niewielki meteor, spadający gdzieś w oddali. Położył ręce na powierzchni płaskiej dachu i zwrócił głowę ku górze. Myślał o tym, co powiedział Luke'owi oraz o tym, co Luke mówił jemu. Położył się, chowając ręce za głowę i prostując nogi. Mijała pierwsza, druga, trzecia, aż w końcu zdecydował się zamknąć oczy. ---- Luke biegł przed siebie. Ubrania miał poszarpane i zwęglone, a jego lewe oko przyozdabiała ogromna fioletowa śliwa. Dolną wargę miał rozciętą, z której toczyła się struga krwi. Dyszał ciężko, ale nie zatrzymywał się. Ze wszystkich swoich sił omijał przeszkody na swojej drodze. - Żelazny Pazur Ognistego Demona! - Obie ręce Blaze'a zapaliły się żywym ogniem i przemieniły się w ogromne pazury, które wycinały przed sobą drzewa, krzaki i kłody, które uniemożliwiały poruszanie się. Pozostawiał po sobie jedynie ogień, roznoszący się po całym lesie oraz nieprzyjemny zapach dymu, który mu najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzał. Niestety, każdy atak co raz bardziej osłabiał młodego maga, którego kroki były z każdym kolejnym cięższe. Kwestią czasu było, aż zemdleje. Obejrzał się za siebie. Zauważył, że daleko za nim, gdzieś za setką drzew, podąża za nim wataha zielonych świateł, które od czasu do czasu strzelały w jego stronę tajemniczą energią w tym samym kolorze. Nie zauważył krawędzi, która zupełnie przypadkiem objawiła mu się przed oczami. Potknął się o kamień i spadł. Upadek był bez wątpienia bolesny, tym bardziej, że zaczął obijać się o ziemię, spadając ze wzgórza. Liczne kamienie, kora i igły drzew ścierały skórę z jego ciała, ale on sam zdawał się nie reagować na ból. Niewiadomo było, czy w ogóle w trakcie upadku był przytomny. ---- - Jasna cholera... - Matsu został otoczony przez kilku mężczyzn. Byli to różni mężczyźni od niskiego do wysokiego, od chudszego po umięśnionego, od spokojnego do szalonego. Każdemu z nich na dłoniach świeciły magiczne pierścienie. W wielu kolorach. Sharpowi towarzyszyło tajemnicze, kotopodobne stworzenie, które brwaurowo unosiło się w powietrzu, dzięki swoim anielskim skrzydełkom. - Będzie ciężko, przyjacielu. - powiedział kot i uśmiechnął się. Matsu odwzajemnił uśmiech. Na jego twarzy pojawiła się wojownicza mina. - Bez wątpienia. - Matsu ułożył ręce w tajemniczy gest, po czym wyczarował pierścień, świecący się brązowym kolorem. Jego ręce zaczęły być pokrywane brązowym piaskiem, który stwardniał. Po chwili piasek ten przeobraził się w gigantyczny młot. - Piaskowe Tworzenie: Młot! - krzyknął, wymierzając cios grupie przeciwników, złożonej z pięciu osób. Powtórzył ten atak na innej grupie, tym razem liczącej mężczyzn o dwóch więcej. - Skurwysyny... Trolly, są wszędzie! - Aye! - krzyknął kot, wzbijając się w powietrze i obserwując terytorium, które od dobrych dziesięciu minut służyło do walki. - Nie widzę naszych! - Dobra... Sam to zrobię... - Piaskowe Tworzenie: Tarcza! - Matsu wyczarował dużą tarczę z piasku, która zasłoniła go przed atakiem jednego z magów, posługujących się Magią Ognia. - Tylko na tyle cię stać!? - Nie, ale nie jestem sam, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie! - Mag Ognia wycofał się, aby zrobić miejsca Magowi... Wody. To trochę utrudniało sprawę. - Szalg... To woda... Piaskowe Tworze... Aaaaa! - Matsu nie zdążył użyć kolejnego zaklęcia, ponieważ Mag Wody zaatakował go już groźnym zaklęciem, skupiającym całą wodę na magu, który kontrolował piasek. - Rakieta Wodna! - Mag Wody wzbił się w powietrze, aby następnie zacząć ujeżdżać skumulowany strumień wody, który przeprowadził szarżę na Sharpie. Sharp z trudem uniknął zaklęcia. - Dobra, w takim razie... Żelazna Pięść Smoka Piasku! - Matsu w tej chwili zaprezentował swoje umiejętności. Był bowiem Zabójcą Smoków Piasku i miał ochotę wyładować się na kilku oponentach. Ogromna pięść złożona z piasku uderzyła w wodnego maga oraz kilku innych, którzy akurat znajdowali się w zasięgu zaklęcia. Bez wątpienia był to imponujący ruch. - Do cholery, Luke, gdzie ty jesteś!? ---- Luke leżał bez ruchu do momentu, aż w końcu się ocknął. Podparł się dłońmi i z trudem próbował się podnieść, ale nie mógł. Czuł ból w lewym łokciu. Czuł również stłuczone biodro. Kaszlał krwią. Wypluował jej co raz więcej. Podbródek był praktycznie ciemnoczerwony od zaschniętej krwi. - Ogarnij się... - stęknął do siebie. - O-oni cię potrzebują... ---- Dragneel szarżował na kilku wrogów jednocześnie, głównie za pomocą zaklęcia, które nazywał Mieczem Dziobu Ognistego Feniksa. Ogień wściekle atakował wszystko w zasięgu wzroku Zabójcy, likwidując zagrożenie w ułamku sekundy. Przynajmniej w jego okolicy. Oddalony był bowiem od Matsu, czy Luke'a o parę dobrych kilometrów. ---- Postawny mężczyzna o białych włosach biegł przed siebie, robiąc niesamowite akrobacje wśród grupy ludzi, strzelających do niego z wielokolorowych pocisków. Miał na sobie resztę kurtki, która została w nieznany sposób zniszczona. Na lewym przedramieniu miał znak gildii. Symbol Dragon Tale. - Szlag! - krzyknął, odwracając się do atakujących. Dorian Shane, jeden z najgroźniejszych magów Dragon Tale został oblężony. - I co teraz? - zapytał mężczyzna, wyróżniający się na tle innych tym, że posiadał czarny, skórzany płaszcz nabity ćwiekami. Nosił ciemną brodę oraz golf z kołnierzem zakrywającym szyję. Miał wytatuowane gałki oczne i szaleńczy uśmiech na twarzy. - Grimmslow... - warknął Shane, zaciskając pięści, nie opuszczając gardy. - Dobrze, że zapamiętałeś imię osoby, która będzie odpowiedzialna za twoją żałosną śmierć. Nad lasem pojawiły się trzy statki powietrzne, uwalniające potężne promienie energii, niszczące wszystko dookoła. Głównie trafiali w drzewa, które eksplodowały i płonęły. Ataki były bardzo częste, ciągle odczuć można było wibracje ziemi, ponieważ statki atakowały całą powierzchnię, w której znajdowali się magowie Dragon Tale. Las nie był już lasem, a cmentarzem. Osobnicy odpowiedzialni za masowe niszczenie środowiska nie zważali nawet na swoich, ale czy napewno byli to swoi? Statki powietrzne posiadały czarny symbol w kształcie czaszki, z paszczy której wychodził wąż. Pozostawiały po sobie ciemnozielone smugi, które śmierdziały okropnie, nie pozwalając oddychać. To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego wszyscy przeciwnicy magów z Dragon Tale posiadali tajemnicze czarne smugi przy twarzy. - Maski przeciw oparom, wydzielanym z silników... - podsumował Shane. - Nie dość, że podpalili las to jeszcze zanieczyszczają atmosferę. A my wszyscy się tutaj dusimy. Nawet nie wiem, jak sobie radzą moi. ---- - Jasna cholera... - Luke poczuł okropny ból wewnątrz. Pomacał się po żebrach, gdzie ból ewidentnie promieniował najbardziej. - Złamane... - czołgał się kilka metrów, ale nawet to sprawiało mu okropny wysiłek. Z podbitego oka toczyły się łzy, które za moment zmieszały się z krwią, ściekającą z ust. Z każdym ruchem do przodu zwyczajnie odpuszczał. - Pomocy! - Po raz pierwszy od dawna Blaze czuł się bezradny. - Niech mi ktoś pomoże! Pomocy! Adrian, Dorian, Matsu!!! - Nikt ci nie pomoże. - powiedział głos, bardz blisko Luke'a. - Nikt tu nie przyjdzie. Nikt cię nie uratuje. - Tajemnicza czarna smuga krążyła wokół leżącego w gęstwinie wyczerpanego Luke'a. Zaczęła kształtować sylwetkę mężczyzny. Czarny płaszcz, podobny do tego, który nosił Grimmslow, jednak dużo dłuższy, poszarpany na dole, solidne buty ze skóry, na której widoczne były łuski oraz maska. Maska naśladująca postać, która krzyczy. Było to równie przerażające, co groteskowe. Na dłoniach miał rękawiczki. Oczywiście czarne. - Zastanawiałem się, kto może przeszkodzić nam w interesach. Nie spodziewałem się tylko, że będzie to zwykła, żałosna gównażeria. - Tajemniczy osobnik, odwrócił Luke'a, który tracił czucie w kończynach. Przód jego odzieży był całkowicie zniszczony, odsłaniając symbol Dragon Tale. - Dragon Tale... A więc to tak... Nie wysłali sławetnego Marka Shiby, czy chociażby Aegona Percivala... Wysłali czwórkę gówniarzy z jakimś latającym, irytującym kotem. Czy to nie jest śmieszne? I to jest moc najpotężniejszej legalnej gildii na kontynencie? - Złapał Blaze'a za gardło i podniósł nad ziemią. Zaczął go dusić. - To jest potęga gildii, której mistrzem jest Inuictus Caesar, siłą przewyższający mnie i moich pobratymców? Żałosne. - Gha... Gh... puść mnie. - Luke próbował ostatkiem sił wyrwać się z ręki napastnika, ale był za słaby. Napastnik najwidoczniej znudził się duszeniem Zabójcy Demonów i rzucił nim o drzewo tak, że połamało się na pół, cudem nie łamiąc kręgosłupa rzuconego. - Żałosne. - Blondyn próbował energicznie przeczołgać się do kolejnej krawędzi, która prowadziła do jednego z ujść rzeki, ale nie udało mu się. Dostał solidnego kopniaka w brzuch, którym udało się oderwać go od powierzchni i ponownie zainicjować kontakt z najbliższym drzewem. - Żałosne. - Ghh... - Luke mimo ogromnej woli, wyczerpał swoje siły. Nie mógł już nic zrobić. - To ty jesteś żałosny. - Wilczek warczy... Czy może, wypadałoby powiedzieć, Smok? Demon? Kim ty właściwie, mieszańcu jesteś? Magia Ognia? Agresja podczas tworzenia zaklęć, niesamowity zasób ethernano w organizmie? I to jesteś ty? - Zamaskowany podniósł Luke'a za jego własne włosy, wymierzając mu solidne uderzenia pięścią. Śliwka zdążyła pojawić się na drugim oku. Praktycznie skatowany prawie na śmierć Blaze zsunął się na ziemię, ale atakujący nie darował mu. Tym razem wziął go za jego sprawną rękę i zaczął przeciągać po ziemi, idąć naprzód. ---- - I kolejny! - Matsu zrobił salto w powietrzu i zaskoczył rywala solidnym kopniakiem w potylicę. - Następny! - Matsu krok, po kroku eliminował co raz to większą liczbę przeciwników, do momentu, aż kat, który pastawił się nad Luke'iem objawił mu się, wychodząc z cienia. Cisnął Blazem w kierunku Sharpa, który nie zdążył zareaować. W ostatniej chwili złapał partnera i zamortyzował upadek, tworząc piasek, który pomógł im bezpiecznie wylądować na ziemii. - Kolejny pionek Inuictusa. - powiedział spokojnym głosem kat. - A ty kim jesteś? Luke? - Matsu w szoku zobaczył zmasakrowanego Luke'a i odbił na prawo, gdy kat wymierzył w jego kierunku wiązkę zielonego światła. - Kim ty, do kurwy nędzy, jesteś? - Ach, gdzie podziały się moje maniery. - Kat zdjął maskę, która odsłoniła jego... zaskakująco gładką twarz. Włosy miał w kolorze świńskiego blondu, zaczesywane do tyłu, za uszy. Wyglądał na okoła czterdzieści lat. Nie uśmiechał się, ale w jego oczach można było dostrzec szaleństwo i pogardę wobec Zabójcy Smoków. - Nazywam się Claudius i jestem prawą ręką mistrza mrocznej gildii, z którą walczycie. - A więc jesteś od Death Eaters... Skurwysyny, zobaczcie do czego doprowadziliście. - To jest nic w porównaniu do tego, co poddamy naszej masowej eksterminacji, która jest koniecznym warunkiem, by osiągnąć nasz cel. - A jaki macie cel, mordując członków legalnych gildii na całym Tairiku, hm? No pytam się! Trolly pojawił się nad głową Sharpa. Był zdeterminowany, ale jego opiekun nie był na tyle zdeterminowany, by zaatakować, patrząc na to, co zrobił Luke'owi. - Cel uświęca środki, jak to się mówi. A trupy, które mnożą się tylko, gdy przejdziemy przez miasto, czy nawet cały kraj? Jak to się również mówi, po trupach do celu. - Jesteś chory. - Nie, dostałem objawienia. I niechaj będzie miłosierdziem fakt, że twoja śmierć będzie krótka i bezbolesna. - Claudius wyjął zza pazuchy tajemnicze berło, które zaczęło zbierać energię dookoła. Kryształ na samym czubku przedmiotu zaczął świecić się zielonym światłem, które raziło Matsu oraz Trolly'ego. - Co to jest? - zapytał przerażony Trolly. - Zamknij oczy! - Boję się! - Nie bój się, jestem przy tobie! Blaze ani drgnął. Leżał bez ruchu twarzą zwróconą do piachu. Światło w krysztale było co raz większe i roszło z każdą chwilą. Światło to całkowicie blokowało Matsu, nie wiedział, w którym kierunku mógłby zaskoczyć Claudiusa i zadać mu jakikolwiek cios. - Ryk Smoka Piasku!!! - Wrzasnął na całą okolicę, skupiając przed sobą ostatnią resztkę swojej magicznej energii, by przekształcić swój magiczny krąg na piaskowe tornado, które przebijało się przez zielone światło członka mrocznej gildii. Niestety, światło było potężniejsze, bowiem przebijało się przez piasek z prędkością... światła i była co raz bliżej. - Matsu! - Kiedy pojawiła się okazja, by zrobić unik, Trolly pojawił się przed Matsu i zasłonił go swoim małym ciałkiem. Wybuch spowodował, że ciało Trolly'ego zaczęło rozpadać się na kawałki, a on sam wrzeszcząć uronił kilka łez. Skonfundowany Sharp przeleciał kilka minut, odrzucony przez wybuch spowodowany zaklęciem wymierzonym w jego kotopodobnego podopiecznego. Otarł się o ziemię, kilka razy przeturlał się po niej i wylądował obolały chwilę później. - TROLLY!!!! - Matsu wpadł w furię. A może była to po prostu rozpacz, wywołana rozerwaniem Trolly'ego na strzępy. Jego oczy zwęziły się w bardziej gadzie, a twarz nabrała przerażającego wyrazu. Nie miał jednak siły, by cokolwiek zrobić. Nagle dwa sterowce zostały zestrzelone przez, wydawałoby się, rakietę. Poobijany Adrian Dragneel wylądował niezgrabnie przed Matsu. Chwilę później pojawił się Shane, a za całą trójką Dragon Tale oba latawce, chwilę wcześniej zestrzeliwujące wszystko dookoła, same były przestrzelone i w rezultacie rozbiły się kilometr dalej, wybuchając. - Co? - Zdziwiony Claudius schował swoją broń za pas i wycofał się, tworząc teleporter. - Chodź tutaj!!!!!!! - Sharp był wściekły. Przepełniała go nienawiść do osoby, odpowiedzialnej za los jego podopiecnznego. Kogoś, kto był istotny dla Smoczego Zabójcy i był częścią jego rodziny. - Mark tu jest. - powiedział Shane. - Rex również, oni wszyscy tu są, Irene... - Adrian pomógł wstać Matsu. - Co mu się stało? - Wskazał na Luke'a, którego podniósł Shane. Wyglądał na martwego, ale tak nie było. Matsu milczał. Miał w oczach łzy. Mnóstwo łez. Nie wytrzymał i upadł na kolana, szlochając. - Zabił Trolly'ego! Dragneel zachował spokój, ale wiedział, że jest to moment, w którym nie powinien cokolwiek powiedzieć. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o sformułowania, typu "wszystko będzie dobrze", "spokojnie", i tym podobne. Chwilę później wszyscy byli gotowi do powrotu. Oczywiście, tylko trójka z nich była świadoma, co się wydarzyło. ---- Mijały dni. Luke zapadł w śpiączkę, która trwała już ponad tydzień. Właśnie skończył siedemnaście lat, ale daleko było od momentu, w którym się wybudzi. Tak przynajmniej uważali specjaliści, czuwający nad jego stanem zdrowia. Adrian siedział na korytarzu, zakrywając twarz rękoma. Obok siedział Dorian. Matsu chodził z miejsca do miejsca. - Co z nim? - zapytał gniewnym tonem Sharp. - Nie wiem, skąd mam to wiedzieć? Bądź cierpliwy... - Będę, a jakże... Gdyby nie jego pierdolony pomysł, by w piątkę zaczaić się na jebaną mroczną gildię, to może teraz czekalibyśmy na jego powrót do zdrowia właśnie we czwórkę... Ale nie, Blaze miał ochotę spróbować, co oznacza być liderem, przywódcą, mózgiem całej akcji! - Możesz ciszej? - Dragneel poirytowany zachowaniem Sharpa próbował uciszyć swojego przyjaciela. - Ciszej? Dorian, ty go słyszysz? - Słyszę... I też myślę, że powinieneś być ciszej, mimo wszystko... - Mimo wszystko? No, właśnie! Mimo wszystko! Mimo śmierci mojego exceeda, mojego brata, mam się zachowywać cicho? To jego wina! A ja głupi posłuchałem się gówniarza i chciałem przeżyć kolejną, świetną przygodę! Czym to przypłaciłem, powiedzcie mi obaj, powiedzcie mi! - Poniosłeś stratę, ale to nie powód, by wyżywać się na Luke'u, który nic nie zrobił. - Zrobił. - Nie zrobił, słuchaj mnie. - Nie, nie chcę cię już więcej słuchać. Poręczyłeś za niego, a ja was obu posłuchałem, bo chciałem tak bardzo pomóc dobru ludzkości i magii, że przypłaciłem życiem mojego brata, rozumiesz to? - Rozumiem, ale to tylko i wyłącznie wina tego całego... Claudiusa? - Nie wymawiaj przy mnie tego imienia! - Sharp był sfrustrowany. Jak Dragneel chciał załagodzć sytuację, tak Shane absolutnie mu się nie dziwił. - Ja też wyszedłem na idiotę... - warknął Dorian. - Dałem wam się wyrwać stąd i ruszać na mroczną gildię. We czterech! I zostaliśmy praktycznie rozbici w pył. - Dorian, ty też się uspokój. - Przecież to było oczywiste, że przegramy. Ale kto by się spodziewał, przecież Pan Ognisty Zabójca Demonów, gorący temperament, chodzący żywioł miał przecież PRZECZUCIE. - Matsu praktycznie opluwał swoich przyjaciół, był tak zdenerwowany. - Miał przeczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Nasze życia, okej, ale w takim razie, życie Trolly'ego nie liczyło się absolutnie? Kłótnia trwała w najlepsze. Sharp od chwili, gdy Trolly poświecił się, osłaniając swoim własnym ciałem swojego opiekuna, brata, jedyną rodzinę, jaką miał, całą frustrację przelewał na Luke'a, który nasunął czterem zabójcom pomysł, aby we czwórkę wyprawić się na mroczną gildię, bowiem był zbyt pewny siebie. Ale myślał też, że im się uda, gdyż w ich potęgę jeszcze nikt nie zwątpił. Jednak, wydarzyło się. Co było absolutnie nie do przewidzenia. W pewnym momencie Luke otworzył oczy. ---- Była siódma rano. Cztery godziny to naprawdę niewiele, jeśli chodzi o sen Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów. Słońce wschodziło nad horyzontem przepięknej panoramy miasta Urbem, a Luke lekko zmęczony, przeciągnął się na łóżku, wstał, wyszedł na balkon i rozprostował kości. - To naprawdę była moja wina. ''Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Dragon Tale Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika Lukowskyy